Electro Spark and the Musical Take-Over
by Joshweiser22
Summary: In this sequel to my upcoming fanfiction Electro Spark and the Vampony Invasion, an Earth Pony named Freddie Mercoltry comes into town. But what happens when everyone starts singing about what's going on in their daily lives as if they were in a musical? What will happen about the relationship between Hunter and Electro? Will Thunder's job ever be found out? Read and find out!


Hello! My name is Electro Spark! I'm a 16 year old yellow unicorn filly from Canterlot. I have the cutie mark of a Tesla coil on my side, representing my ability to control the power of electricity. It was fun, having almost everything I wanted, as well as going to a school for gifted unicorns, but life was just never exciting. I needed a break, and so, almost two years ago, I moved to my new home of Ponyville, a much more quiet and rural area. Since living here, I haven't spent a day away from adventure. Whether it be surviving a Zompony Apocalypse or Vampony Invasion, my life has never been far from excitement. And _this _is just another one of my delightful little adventures with my friends and family.

It all started when this new colt came into town. His name was Freddie Mercoltry, but my friends and I did not know this at the time. I was at home with my three unicorn cousins Aqua Splash, Pyro Flame, and Ivy Blade, as well as my unicorn brother Thunder Shock, when we were so rudely interrupted by Freddie's singing.

* * *

"Caviar and cigarettes

Well versed in etiquette

Extraordinarily nice

She's a killer queen

Gunpowder, guillotine

Dynamite with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime"

* * *

"Oh great. More problems," said my cousin Pyro. She is mostly orange and red in color, as well as in attitude. In other words, she has a big temper. Her cutie mark is a flame, representing her ability to control the element of fire.

"I'm sure he's just having fun, I'll go check," said my cousin Aqua. He is very blue and has the kind of cool personality of someone you would like to hang out with. His cutie mark is a water droplet, representing his ability to control the element of water.

"Or maybe he had a little too much cider to drink…I wouldn't go out there if I were you," said my cousin Ivy. He, wouldn't you guess it, is green everywhere and is very timid in nature. His cutie mark is a patch of grass, representing his ability to control any Earth-based substance.

"It's fine. If that's the case, it's nothing a little water shouldn't be able to wake up!" Aqua snickered. "Wanna come along, Electro?" he asked, turning around to me.

I, still having been half-asleep and unaffected by the loudness of Freddie's music, got up, and took a deep yawn. "Alright, just give me a second," I said. Meanwhile, Freddie continued singing.

* * *

"Recommended at the price

Insatiable an appetite

Wanna try"

* * *

For some reason, my brother Thunder was nowhere to be seen. We were all mostly used to that, though. His confidential job took a lot out of him. He is 22 years old and violet colored. He tries to act cool but he's normally to busy stuffing his face full of cupcakes from the local bakery, Sugar Cube Corner.

"Alright, ready Aqua!" I said, after drinking a cup of water and putting on my red boots.

Aqua and I walked outside of my humble home and headed forward. Once outside, we saw a brown earth pony. He was the one singing the "Killer Queen" song that we had never heard, or even heard _of_. He had the cutie mark of a microphone. We went up to him.

"Hey, um, would you mind not singing so loudly? It kind of woke us up," I said.

"Oh, I'm quite sorry. I just get so into the music when I sing. I'm sure you know what I mean," Freddie replied.

"Actually, I don't think we do…" said Aqua, questioningly.

"Oh. I see, then. Well, something tells me you will soon. I must be on my way now, though. Toodles! Oh, and my name is Freddie Mercoltry!" And with that, he was gone without a trace.

Disappointed that we didn't make any progress with him, we headed back to my house. "You know, I think I'm gonna go take a walk around Ponyville. 'll catch you guys later," I told my cousins.

"Ok, but be careful!" replied Ivy.

I began walking slowly around Ponyville and seeing all its wonderful features. I looked up to the sky and saw the beautiful blue sky that the Pegasi had worked hard on keeping clear form any rain clouds. The warm, sweet smells from sugar cube corner made its way through most of the town. Something about Ponyville just made me so happy that I could sing! I soon found myself in rolling hills and meadows as I began to sing.

* * *

"The hills are alive

With the sound of music

With songs they have sung

For a thousand years

The hills fill my heart

With the sound of music

My heart wants to sing

Every song it hears"

* * *

I froze as I realized I had just improvised an entire chorus to a song I had never heard before! I galloped back home as fast as I could.

"Aqua! Aqua! The most incredible thing just happened! I was on a hill, and then I was singing, and then I improvised, and then I was normal, and then 0–" I got cut off.

"Whoa, let me stop you right there," started Pyro. "Sing? We don't sing, Electro."

"Well, why not? I don't normally sing, but it was really fun!" I responded.

"No, it's not," continued Pyro. "It makes you look silly. It's not like you're used to singing anyway. Stick to what you know."

Then, the last thing we expected and most ironic thing happened. She took a few steps forward and we all took a few steps back and circled her. Then, she began to sing.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!

Stick to the stuff you know

If you wanna be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, no, no

Stick to the status quo!

Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh

No, no, no!

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no, no

Stick to the status quo!"

* * *

As soon as she finished singing, Pyro's jaw dropped and she ran to her bedroom. Aqua, Ivy, and I could hear her crying. I ran to her.

"Something's wrong, Electro!" Pyro said, sniffling. "I don't sing. I don't _like_ to sing. I wasn't even _trying _to sing! Something happened and I wasn't controlling it! I don't even know the song I was singing…how can someone even do something like that?"

"Hmmm. You both sung songs randomly, albeit you never having heard the songs before?" asked Aqua.

Pyro and I nodded our heads.

"That's very interesting. I think I too will take a walk around Ponyville to see if this is happening to anyone else."

I watched as Aqua left and almost immediately heard a knock on the door.

"Back so soon, Aqua?" Ivy asked.

"It's me."

I immediately recognized the voice. It was my griffonfriend Hunter! He is a 21 year old griffon who I met here in Ponyville. He acts really tough, but I know he's actually really sweet on the inside. And unlike ponies, griffons don't have cutie marks, so they tend to act differently than ponies. Very different. I ran toward the door and opened it.

"Hunter!" I yelled out as I hugged him. He embraced the hug and we welcomed him inside.

We began to talk and talk until Ivy brought up a question. "So how did you two even meet?" Ivy asked.

"Well it happened about a year ago…" Hunter started. And again, we started to sing. Only difference was that this time, Hunter, Ivy, and I were _all _singing _together_.

* * *

"Summer lovin', had me a blast

Summer lovin', happened so fast

Met a girl crazy for me

Met a boy, cute as can be

Summer fling, don't mean a thing

But, uh, oh those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more

But you don't gotta brag

Tell me more, tell me more

'Cause he sounds like a drag"

* * *

"Did…did we just _sing_?" Hunter asked. "I _hate _singing. That's actually why I came here. I heard singing. Whoever it was, they were _horrible_."

"That was _me _singing," said Pyro, wiping off the last bit of tears she had.

"Well, it was terrible," Hunter said.

"Hunter!" I yelled.

"What!? It's true!" said Hunter.

"Get out. Now." I continued.

"Fine, but I'm gonna figure out what's making us sing, regardless. I wont take more singing." Hunter stormed out and let out a yell, and then proceeded to sing.

* * *

"I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa

In the dark, dark"

* * *

Meanwhile, I was standing at the door, in shock by how Hunter just acted. And then, I collapsed, and as my emotions all caught up with me, I began to cry. That's when Pyro came up to me and started to cheer me up.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing. He has no right…I don't care if he doesn't like singing!" I immediately went into song.

* * *

"Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me

Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be

Who died and made you king of anything?

* * *

"That's it, this ends today," I finished saying.

I walked out of my house and caught up to Hunter.

"Hunter, I need to tell you something," I told him.

"Can't it wait, Electro? I'm kind of busy trying to fix things, here," Hunter started.

"No, Hunter. It _can't _wait. You've been being mean to me and my family. I'm done tolerating it. I…"

"Spit it out."

"I want to break up with you."

"Can we discuss this another time? When emotions get flared up, I've noticed that's when the singing starts," Hunter explained.

"Well if we must sing, so be it."

And of course, the singing began soon after I said those words.

* * *

"There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

And you played it, to the beat"

* * *

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I suppose it's time this ended. Farewell, Electro. It was a pleasure," said Hunter.

"Hey now, you two just broke up?"

Hunter and I turned around to see that the voice came from Aqua.

"Yeah, that's right. Problem?" Hunter stated belittlingly.

"Yes, there is, but it's not with you, Hunter. I've been all over Ponyville, seeing everypony singing, and fighting. You were right about one thing, Hunter. The fighting and singing are connected, and therefore it needs to stop," Aqua explained.

"And I'm gonna be the one to stop it," said Hunter.

"No! Don't stop it! Singing is great and it's _not _what's causing us to fight!" I replied.

"You heard your cousin Aqua yourself. The singing and the fighting are connected, so it has to be stopped!" Hunter continued.

"But what about those who like to sing in general? Why should you stop _them _from singing?"

"Because they're just as bad!"

"No, they're not!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they're not!"

"STOP!" Aqua yelled. "I'm not going to keep listening to your arguing! Just stop fighting all the time! Does it _really _have to be in a song for you guys to understand?"

* * *

"Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away?

And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms

Into the sky

You and I"

* * *

"Now come on. Instead of arguing, let's think about these things logically. When did the singing and fighting actually start?" Aqua asked.

"This morning," I replied.

"And what happened this morning that was out of the ordinary?"

"Hmm…well, uh, Freddie Mercoltry showed up. That's about all I can think of."

"Exactly, and that's why I believe this has something to do with him. I suggest we find him as soon as we can."

As fate would have it, we immediately heard more singing from behind us.

* * *

"Mama, ooh

I don't wanna die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouette of a man

Scaramouche, Scaramouche

Will you do the Fandango?

Thunderbolt and lightning

Very, very frightening me.

(Galileo) Galileo

(Galileo) Galileo

Galileo Figaro

Magni–"

* * *

Freddie paused in the middle of his singing to greet us. "Oh! Hello there again! Funny meeting you for the second time today!" said Freddie.

"Yes, very funny, now tell me, do you have anything to do with why everyone is so angry and singing at each other?" Aqua asked.

Hunter facetaloned, hearing that Aqua just told everything to Freddie straight up.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I, however, am not the reason for your fighting. That's coming only from you all," Freddie explained.

"Pffft, likely story," Aqua replied.

"It's true. Don't you know that all you need is love?" Freddie stated with a tune.

"Only love? A pony has got to eat!"

"All you need is love."

"They'll end up on the street."

"All you need is love."

"Love is just a game."

"Love is all you need."

And with that, Freddie started singing the next song.

* * *

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done

Nothing you can sing that can't be sung

Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game

It's easy

All you need is love

All you need is love

All you need is love, love

Love is all you need"

* * *

"Regardless of how easy you say it is, I just don't believe it is. You need to go," said Aqua.

"I'm afraid I can't do that for you, Dave…I mean, what was your name again?" Freddie asked.

"It's Aqua. And I had a hunch you might say that. So I gathered around some of Electro's best friends while I was on my walk." Aqua let out a whistle.

Suddenly, from all around me, I saw my friends appear out of nowhere. I first saw Shadow Flash, the first pony who I met when I arrived in Ponyville. Then I saw my friends Shadow Flame and Sky Dasha as well as my zebra friend Kuroi Shiroi! And then, the people I least expected to show up, showed up. The bearers of the elements of harmony.

Pinkie Pie, with her element of Laughter. Fluttershy, with her element of Kindness. Rainbow Dash, with her element of Loyalty. Rarity, with her element of Generosity. Applejack, with her element of Honesty. And finally, _the _Twilight Sparkle, with her element of Magic.

I had met each of them a few times, so I think we could have considered ourselves friends, but for some reason, I always act like a fan. I've admired them ever since I heard about their wondrous heroics in defeating many villainous creatures such as Nightmare Moon and Discord. And so to think that they would come here to protect my friends and me, well, it meant a lot to me.

"Thank you all so much! Everyone!" I said.

"Yeah! No problem, Electro!" Let's show this Mercoltry guy who's boss!" yelled Rainbow.

Twilight began to float and activate the elements of harmony and then the rest of the Mane Six began to float. For some reason, though, I floated with them. I later found out why, but that's an entirely different story! At this point, I just got scared and fell back down again. The rainbow started to come out of the ponies as they began using their respective elements.

We began to sing some battle theme music to go along.

* * *

"Stand up for what is right

Be brave, get ready to fight

Hold on, we're friends for life

And if we come, together as one

Complete the quest that we've begun

Then we will win the battle, galactic battles!

Pokémon!"

* * *

I still haven't found out what in the world a Pokémon was, even till this day, but hey, at least the song sounded cool!

"Gah! You haven't seen the last of me!" Freddie yelled. He turned into a puff of smoke and evaporated into the air.

Applejack looked off into the distance. "I reckon that's the last we'all have seen of 'em!"

"We should have a party!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"I'm rather beat, though, darling. Perhaps tomorrow?" Rarity suggested.

"Rarity's right. Um, I kind of have to go get home and take care of Angel…I mean…if that's alright with you…" Fluttershy said softly.

Angel was Fluttershy's rabbit who she loved very dearly.

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll have a party tomorrow! And of course you are _all _invited," Twilight said to my family, my friends, and I.

Soon, everything returned back to normal. I was at home once again thinking about everything. Freddie was right about one thing. He may have been the one causing us to sing, but he was not the one making us angry. Nor was he the one who made Hunter and I break up.

I walked over to a piano I had and sat down as I began to play a familiar tune with some minor lyric changes.

* * *

"Sing me a song, you're the piano man

Sing me a song tonight

Because I'm in the mood for a melody

And you've got me feeling alright"

* * *

THE END.


End file.
